mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Persistent World
Persistent World is a role-playing based mod set in a "persistent world" map which is larger then standard Mount&Blade: Warband server maps. It features multiple castles and villages for characters to explore. As suggested by the name, maps do not reset and factions tend to come and go when their members log off. Resources such as wood, iron, and animals are placed on the map and eventually regenerate over time, control of these resources can be important economically or militarily as all weapons and armor are constructed with them. Current version is v4.5. Features Persistent World features the ability to role-play as several different types of people. You can be an actively hostile bandit, forcing taxation upon serfs and commoners alike, you can be a peaceful serf for a faction or peaceful village and gain a respectable sum of money through things like farming, fishing, tanning, crafting, herding, mining and the more retail-sector of being a serf includes owning a tavern, selling wine and beer that can be brewed from raw materials from vineyards. Serfs are the ultimate economy-goers, followed by production classes such as Craftsmen or Engineers. Classes The following classes are available for Persistent World. Each class has its own statistical data that determines what weapons can be used, there are also proficiencies that determine how effectively a weapon can be used. To become a class for the same faction, hold F at a prop that allows you to change class. Each class has a cost in gold, once you have changed class, the gold required to purchase the new class is deducted. To change factions, you must first leave your current faction by using what is commonly known as a "commoner pole" (alternatively, there's an option to restart as a peasant for the commoner once you die by pressing the ` key), the "commoner pole" allows you to keep your class but become a commoner so you can train into a new faction. Tap F on the commoner pole before changing class. Factions When a map first starts up the factions are empty and named after their respective colors. "Green Faction" for example. If you walk into the faction castle or a mercenary area there will be training spots marked with tools or weapons of the class and you can either tap to transfer to the faction with your current class or hold f to train as the new class. Faction lords Once a faction has members one of them is the "Lord" and has access to the money chest as well as all the doors, he/she may also designate keys to doors or money chests to trusted faction members. It is best to poll for an experienced and willing Lord who will know how to manage a faction well. The lord also gets access to the "lord" class which is a powerful fighting class. Castles The ability to own a castle is only available to a faction, a banner is available at mercenary training outposts and any castle the faction already owns. In order to capture a castle the faction must have a member hold the banner and hold F long enough on the castle flag pole to lower the previous flag. The benefits of owning a castle are *access to different types of faction classes *castle armory *spawn location *positioning near resources *castle chest Doors Two types of doors can be interacted with by holding F and filling the action bar. The first type of doors actually animate and swing open, pushing aside anyone in their path, they are used to access hollow structures or be a barrier that must be broken down to enter a castle if you do not have a key. The second kind of door appears to bring you into a hollow structure as well once the action bar fills up, but does not animate. These are actually "teleport doors" linked to another door somewhere on the map, the room it leads to could be anywhere from beneath the ground or in a mountain, you are effectively cut off from most local chat because you are no longer nearby in these rooms. Siege Props Most other siege props that are in the Native module are also included, siege ladders can be built as well as siege bridges. Classes that have engineering skill can use a tool called a "Repair Hammer" on a construction hit-box (which is clearly visible, it looks like a box) to build. Siege props are used to gain entry to castles, they're mostly used in actual sieges by one faction upon another. External Link *Official TaleWorlds forums Persistent Word thread *Persistent Word on ModDB *The Loppen Guide Category:Mods